Dr. King
Dr. King is a boy genius and expert roboticist that works for the government, specifically the military. He creates robots for use in both war and homeland protection to replace human military to save lives. Also, as a second function to serve as a contigency plan for the event that MegaMan either fails or becomes a rogue entity. As well as assisting him until that time arises. Background Dr. King was your average little boy, growing up in a well-to-do suburban environment. His father was a business man and his mother was stay at home and took care of him. He also had a younger sister four years his junior. He always had an affinity for science, history, and english subjects. His whole life changed when he was still a very young boy, around the age of four, during the events of MegaMan 4, he was at the Space Simulator with his father when RingMan and his squad of drones took it over. RingMan then killed his father with one of his Ring Boomerangs in front of his eyes. He later found out Wily was behind the attack and prior attacks from when he was younger, sparking his hatred of Wily. This motivated him to isolate himself from others and focus on school more than anything. He constantly studied and read, knowledge was his focus. Then, years later at the age of seven, his mother and sister were also killed by Wily's robots while they were strolling in downtown Monsteropolis before Wily destroyed it in his prison escape in MegaMan 7. His mother was crushed and burnt by the Mad Grinder, and, despite his efforts to save her, his sister was killed by falling debris from a skyscraper. After what King himself calls "that madman.", Wily, stripped him of his family and childhood, began studying even more, eventually taking up the science trend of the era, robotics. During his freshman year of high school, after his fourteenth birthday, he had already one awards and scholarships for college. During the military's visit to his high school to advertise for recruition, he explained the use of robotics in the military and his plans. Word of this eventually reached the general of the military who soon visited King and offered him a place as an intern in the military for weapons and robotics research. He agreed, and soon proved himself and became a full time employee and a leading roboticist and researcher one year later at fifteen. He then went on to create a vast array of powerful weapons,robots, equipment, and devices for the military and himself. Also, he learned military strategy from the same general and from studying tactics throughout history, evolving into a master at strategy. He also studied other roboticists' designs, including Cossack, Light, and even Wily's robots. He used their designs as part of his research. Eventually, he saw the robot ProtoMan, and was inspired by his look and design. He quickly used his government connections to research ProtoMan and his designs made by Dr. Light. He figured if he was going to make robots, he might as well start looking at where it all started. He eventually created the robot master known as Break off of his inspiration. He then went on to create the rest of the King Numbers and to this day keeps creating more. He is also known for using ProtoMan's designs and the Sniper Joe designs to create a highly advanced footsoldier army, his own, highly adaptable Joe series, as a start to accomplishing his goals to replace humans in the military, dubbed "Army Joes". Because of this, whenever the Army Joes or his robots are used, he is considered a general and is given absolute command over the operation and the soldiers themselves. Personality Dr. King is, for the most part, very withdrawn and not very social. Despite this he gets along quite well with others. He also holds a high regard for human life, and cares deeply for his fellow man and his robots. He is often seen talking about things relating to science or history, or a well known novel. He loves games as well, his favorite being chess due to the good feeling of using actual brain power and strategy and the joy of outsmarting your opponent. He also holds himself in high regard for his intellect and academic achievements and gifts, and can be arrogant at times. However, he still holds true to how he was raised and is very polite to others, particularly strangers and elders. He holds true to good manners and morals as well. He also loves video games, reading, and listening to any type of music, except rap and hip hop. Appearance Dr. King is around five foot seven inches tall. He is very skinny and pale, with thick, medium length, black hair often seen in a combover. He usually wears a white button up collared shirt, with a blue and black striped tie. Under this he wears a black belt, jeans, and black shoes. He almost always wears his white labcoat that has his ID pinned to it. He is sometimes seen wearing a pair of glasses, despite not having a need for them. He says he wears them as a momento, stating "They were my father's.." Known Appearances MegaMobius (As one of many heroes) Trivia Dr. King has a love of chess. Because of this, when he created the Elite King Numbers, robots built to protect him and other government officials, and used in Black Ops and potentially directly combat MegaMan, he based their designs and abilities off of chess pieces. Pawn, Knight, Bishop, Rook, and Queen, respectively.